deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WraithOfWaffle/Season One: Battle Four: Spike Spiegel (Cowboy Bebop) vs. Nathan Drake (Uncharted)
Spike Spiegel, the Red Dragon Crime Syndicate member turned a bounty hunter of Bebop hungering revenge for those who did him wrong vs. Nathan Drake, the treasure hunter who claims to be a descendant of Sir Francis Drake whose fought everything from war criminals to pirates. Hello there and I'm TheWetWaffle! Welcome to my fourth battle and we are really picking up heat as we are pitting two different hunters against each other, it's Spike Spiegel vs Nathan Drake to see who is the deadliest warrior. Spike Spiegel (Cowboy Bebop) Spike was born on June 26, 2044 on Mars. Due to a cataclysmic event on Earth, humanity had to find a location to reside in so they went to other planets like Mars. Not much is known about his early life but sometime before the events of Cowboy Bebop, Spike was member of the Red Dragon Crime Syndicate along with his friend Vicious. Spike fell in love with Vicious' girlfriend Julia as she nursed him to health and they fell in love. Spike faked his death to be with Julia but she never met with him at the graveyard they planned to meet in. Sometime later Spike met Jet Black, an ex ISSP officer turned bounty hunter and they start to work together. Nathan Drake (Uncharted) Nathan Drake's early life is a mystery. Not much is known about it besides the fact that his birth mother died and father gave him away to the state. During his teenage years he adopted the name Nathan Drake and went to Colombia to visit the Maritime Museum where the Francis Drake exhibit was. There he met Victor Sullivan, a former US Navy troop. They become partners and friends, traveling the world to places like Peru and Costa Rica to hunt for treasure. Eventually they meet Elena Fisher, a reporter documenting the findings of Sir Francis' coffin. They end up going on an adventure fighting El Dorado's descendants and Atoq Navarro. Drake eventually goes to Borneo to find Shambala and runs into Elena. The two reveal to Chloe Frazer that they were together but seperated between Uncharted: Drake's Fortune and Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. Nate and Elena eventually get married but separate again between Uncharted 2 and Uncharted 3. In Uncharted 3 Nate is in pursuit of Iram of the Pillars but runs into an old friend of Sully, Katherine Marlow. Nate finds and destroys the city and destroys it and the game ends with Nate, Elena, and Sully going to a plane similar to the one they crashed in Uncharted 1. Weapons Spike will be armed with: *Fighting Style: Jeet Kune Do/ French Boxing Fusion *Short Range: Remington 870 Capacity: 8 Rounds Caliber: 12 Gauge Range: 40m Rate of Fire: 15 RPM *Mid Range: Jericho 941 Capacity: 15 Rounds Caliber: 9x19 Parabellum Range: 60m *Long Range: MP5A3 Capacity: 30 Rounds Caliber: 9x19 Parabellum Range: 200m Rate of Fire: 800 RPM *Special: M67 Grenade Lethal Blast Radius: 16.4 Feet Weight: 14 oz. JKD.jpg|Jeet Kune Do Remington_870MCS.jpg|Remington 870 400px-Jericho941FullSize.jpg|Jericho 941 MP5A3 StockCollapsed.jpg|MP5A3 300px-M67b.jpg|M67 Grenade Drake will be armed with.. *Fighting Style: Street Fighting/ Mixed Martial Arts *Close Range: SPAS-12 Capacity: 8 Rounds Caliber: 12 Gauge Range: 46 yards Rate of Fire: 4 RPM Can fire semi auto. *Mid Range: Beretta 92FS Capacity: 15 Rounds Caliber: 9x19 Parabellum Range: 50m *Long Range: AKS-74U Capacity: 30 Rounds Caliber: 5.45x39mm Range: 200m Rate of Fire: 735 RPM *Special: M67 Grenade Lethal Blast Radius: 16.4 Feet Weight: 14 oz. streetfight.jpg|Street Fighting Spas_12.jpg|SPAS 12 M9 Berreta.jpg|Beretta 92FS AKS-74u.png|AKS-74U 300px-M67b.jpg|M67 Grenade X Factors Explanations *Neither of these men are military trained but Spike was trained by the Red Dragon Crime Synidicate so he gets the edge. Drake probably learned alot from Sully and a bit of martial arts but wasn't formally trained. *Drake takes the edge since he can do a lot of parkour and monkey around. Spike is in great condition but not as well as Drake. *Spike probably has engaged in a lot during his tenure as a member of the Red Dragon. But Drake has fought more and tougher enemies than Spike like the El Dorado Descendants and Guardians of Shambala. *Spike can pull off some pretty good shots like it's nothing. Drake can handle any firearm you give him but Spike's accuracy gives him the edge. *In Cowboy Bebop, Spike is shown to have really good fighting skills and has very good agility. Drake just throws punches and can do some nasty kicks but doesn't have the skills Spike holds. *Spike is very intelligent, being able to throw himself out of almost any situation with skill. Drake manages to take the edge due to his better ability to improvise and can connect one thing to another, like a temple's statue to something he saw earlier, at any moment. Edges *Fighting Style: Spike's Jeet Kune Do/ French boxing hybrid give him the edge do to his harder punches and ability to hit punches in areas Drake is exposed. Drake doesn't really have the fluidity Spike has since he just throws punches and can get a few kicks in. Edge: Spike Spiegel *Close Range:The Remington has a faster rate of fire and better range but the SPAS 12 can shoot semi auto. It's even for me. Edge: Even *Mid Range: Spike's Jericho 941 has the superior range. Edge: Spike Spiegel *Long Range: The AKS-74U has a stronger round and better range, giving it the edge. Edge: Nathan Drake *Special: They are the same grenade. Edge: Even Voting Voting will end on November 30, 2013. One vote must include weapons edges and factual evidence on why that warrior should win. Votes like "SPIKE SPIEGEL IS STEVEN BLUM SO HE HAS TO WIN OR ELSE I WILL HACK YOU AND CHANGE YOUR NAME TO MRFLUFFYPANTS123!" or "NATHAN DRAKE IS PLAYSTATION SO HE WINS BY BEATING SPIKE TO DEATH WITH A PS4! PS4 FTW!!!!!111111!!!" will note count. Full Vote: Weapons edges, explanations Half Vote: Weapons edges, a little bias, facts, no edges No Vote: Bias, all in capital letters Scenerio The battle will take place after a Strange Relic takes Nate to Mars in the 2070s (Spike was born in 2044, he is 27 in the anime, so the show should take place around 2071). Spike mistakes him for a bounty with a similar apperance to Drake. Chaos ensues. Next Time... What's the next battle I should do? The Lost Brotherhood (Grand Theft Auto Series) vs. Hell's Angels Max Payne (Max Payne Series) vs. Niko Bellic (Grand Theft Auto Series) The Joker (Nolanverse) vs. The Punisher (Movieverse) Battle Spike Spiegel: 1 Nathan Drake: 1 South America, 2013 Nathan Drake was in a temple somewhere in South America, hoping to find treasure without having mercenaries, supernatural beings, or pirates trying to kill him. Drake was digging but he noticed something that caught his eye, a shiny egg-like item with a bunch of letters on it. Drake went to inspect it and noticed that he's never seen anything like it. "Now what do we have here?" Drake said to himself. Then a light flashed from from the item and Drake disappeared. Mars, 2071 Spike Spiegel is walking down an abandoned train station looking for a bounty who's hideout may be around here. The bounty was on of the most brutal crime lords in the solar system, Nolan West. "This should be a piece of cake," Spike thought to himself. Spike was armed to the teeth since this guy wasn't going to give up easily and his goons were going to protect him no matter what. Then there was a massive noise that echoed the tunnel, alarming Spike. Meanwhile.... "Ow, my head." Drake said to himself. "Where the hell am I?" He only saw train tracks and a curved wall. He was definitely in a train station. "Deja vú." Drake recalled the time him, Sully, and Charlie narrowly escaped Marlowe's mercenaries in London. Luckily Chloe drove them to safety in a van. Drake got up and knew he had to find out what's going on. Luckily he still had his guns that teleported with him. He holstered his Beretta 92FS, grabbed his SPAS-12, and an M67 grenade. He slung his AKS-74U over his back in went off. Spike went to investigate the noise to find a man with guns and a grenade. In fact, he looked familiar, Spike took out the photo of the bounty he had in his pocket. "This is definitely the guy" Spike thought to himself. Spike didn't want to kill him since he had to take him in alive to get the the most amount of money from the bounty. He aimed at the man's leg with his Remington 870 and fired. Hearing the gunshot, Drake took cover behind a crate and blindfired with his SPAS-12, missing Spike. "What are you doing?" Drake asked. "Working" Spike responded. Spike then throws an M67 grenade towards Nate's direction, flushing him out of his cover. Drake then drops his SPAS-12 and takes out his AKS-74U and fires towards Spike. Spike does the same with his MP5A3 and shoots Nate, hitting him in the shoulder. "Oh crap." Nate says under his breath. Nate then remembers that he has the grenade from earlier. He takes one out and throws it to Spike who barely misses getting hit. Spike continues to fire his MP5A3 until bullets stop coming out of his gun and instead he hears a faint clicking sound coming out of his gun. "Great, just great." Spike mutters as he gets rid of his MP5A3 and takes out his signature Jericho 941. Nathan continues to fire until he hears the same clicking sound Spike heard. Drake shruged and took out his Beretta 92FS. He crept very slowly, hoping to find Spike until he sees a shadowy figure. The figure opens fire and Drake does the same. Spike and Drake trade fire for a while until they hear notice that they are both out of ammo. They both come out and raise their fists, readying themselves for a one on one fight. Nate throws the first punch and misses Spike. Spike hits Drake in the stomach but Nate counters by kicking Spike in the stomach. Spike screams in pain but manages to pull through and punches Nate in the ribs and finishes the job with a swift kick, knocking Drake out cold. Winner: Spike Spiegel Expert's Opinion This was a rather easy win for Spike due to his better hand to hand skills and pistol. While Nathan's long range weapon and combat experience were better, it wasn't good enough to get him a win. Epilogue Unknown Location, Mars, 2071 In an abandoned building, a group of three men, Spike Spiegel, and an unknown man with a bag over his head are in a negotiation. "Ow, my head." Nathan Drake thought to himself. "Where the hell am I?" "Okay so here's your guy." Spike says to the group of men who offered the bounty. "Now pay up." "Wait, wait, wait buddy, we gotta see if you got the right guy" the leader of this group said. One of the men open the bag to reveal Nathan Drake, bloody and bruised. "Gentlemen, how are you?" Drake sarcastically said as he coughed up a bit of blood. The men draw their guns towards Spike and Drake. "What are you trying to pull here?" one of them said. "Nothing" Spike then takes out his Jericho 941 and manages to shoot all the men with ease. Spike then unties Drake and hands him a Beretta 92FS from one of the goons. "I don't know who you are or why you aren't the bounty I was looking for, but we need to get out." Spike said. A group of men rush into the room with more guns. "Here we go." Drake says with a smug look. Next Time... Next time, what happens when two of film's most brutal comic book characters turn their guns on each other? The Punisher, the Gulf War veteran taking revenge on his family's deaths on the scum of the world vs. The Joker, the Dark Knight's most feared enemy raising chaos in Gotham City. Battle of the Month Nominated This battle was nominated for the December 2013 Battle of the Month. Category:Blog posts